To Shatter and to be Shattered
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: He was shattered. She loved to shatter. They were perfect together. Maybe, just maybe, they could fix each other. Short YukixMachi fluff. First fanfic so please read! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


AN: Hey guys. Queen Ore-sama here. This is literally my first fanfic on this new account, so I'd really appreciate it if you read this! This is just a little YukixMachi fluff that I came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is the sole work of the amazing Natsuki Takaya. I don't own.

* * *

Lysol - check. Packet of wipes - check. Air freshener - check. The boy checked for the other items and found them all present. 'That seems to be all of it,' a certain purple haired boy thought to himself.

The boy quickly put everything in a big basket and proceeded to take out his cellphone. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The boy's breath caught at the mere sound of the girls voice. "Yes, Machi, it's me," the boy replied.

"Oh, Student President! You're coming by later, right?" The boy chuckled and said, "You know, we **are** going out now. You don't have to keep calling me 'Student President'."

"I know, it's just...strange not to." The boy said, "I'll be coming soon. Is five o'clock alright?"

"Yes, that's fine," Machi replied. "You know...you don't have to go through so much trouble for me. We could just go out somewhere. My room isn't that messy."

"Machi, your room is the worst of the worst! Some cleaning is definitely in order. It's fine, I'm bringing over everything we need to make that apartment spotless." "But..." The girl started. "Don't worry, Machi. I'll be over there soon."

"Alright...ja ne." Yuki hung up and pocketed his phone.

He was just getting ready to leave when the door of the house opened. Kyo and Tohru entered.

"Ah, Ms. Honda. Did you have fun with Kyo today at the amusement park?"

"Hai, it was amazing!" Tohru exclaimed. "There were so many games and booths; I couldn't even decide where to start!"

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time."

"Eh, are you going out somewhere now?" Tohru asked innocently. "Yes, I'm going over to Machi's."

Kyo snorted and asked, "Where are you taking your girlfriend to, a janitorial convention?" gesturing to the basket.

"For your information, you stupid cat, 1) she is not officially my girlfriend yet, and 2) I'm just helping her clean her room. Now, if you're done wasting my time and acting like an idiot, I'll be going now." He said harshly.

"Um...do you want me to come? I can clean if you want me to." Tohru said. "No, no Ms. Honda, I'll be fine. Thank you though." Yuki looked at his watch and said, "Ja, I'm off."

* * *

DING DONG!

'That must be him,' Machi thought. She quickly looked at herself in the (cracked) mirror and fixed her hair. 'Is my hair okay? My face? My clothes?' Machi looked down at the dark jeans and tank top that she was wearing. 'I should change,' she thought. 'And maybe put on some makeup?'

The doorbell rang again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Machi sighed and settled for what she was wearing. She opened the door and smiled at the boy standing outside.

"Student President. I am happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," he replied. Machi giggled. "You really wouldn't miss cleaning some dirty room?" "I'll do anything for the girl I love."

Machi blushed and let him in.

Yuki inspected the place. "I know...it's horrible, isn't it?" Machi asked. "It's nothing a little water and soap can't fix. Now, lets get to work!"

Machi groaned.

* * *

Machi sat down on her armchair exhausted. "I think that's everything," she said to the boy next to her.

He smiled at her and said, "See? I told you we could do it."

Yuki's grin slowly vanished. "Machi, what's wrong?"

"Nande? Why do you...do so much for me? Is it out of pity? Guilt?"

"...Machi...what brought this up?"

"I've always been...a problem child. A worthless person who can only destroy. So why? Why do you choose to be with...me?

Yuki stared at her for what seemed like forever and then said, "Machi...you really are a baka, aren't you? Do you really think I do this out of pity? I'm with you because...why should I deny myself of this pleasure?"

He leaned closer and sighed. "You think you're so imperfect. So...broken. But so am I. Maybe you're imperfectness is what makes you perfect."

Machi held her breath. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"I am so in love with you Machi Kuragi. So much that it hurts. So please, don't feel imperfect. Because to me, I wouldn't want you any other way."

He leaned forward and kissed her forcefully and passionately. She felt herself pressing forward and putting her hands around his neck, then running her fingers through his mussed up hair. His arms tightened around her waist.

It seemed like forever before they broke away. "Machi...will you be my girlfriend?" Yuki asked. Machi blushed and smiled.

"Of course...Yuki."

* * *

Crappy? Horrible? Wonderful? Amazing? Please R and R, people! I really want to hear all your opinions so that I can bet better at writing. Flames are accepted.

~Queen Ore-sama


End file.
